harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Väinämöinen (Shadow North)
'''Väinämöinen '''also known as '''Vainamoinen '''was an ancient wizard in ancient Finland. He is considered to be the father of the wizarding community of Finland and possibly for the rest for the fennoscandian countries and baltic countries. Born on ancient times of the early civilasation of the lands that would in the future be known as Finland, Väinämöinen would grow up to become a legendary man of magic, slaying a basilisk that was spreading a plague in a village, succesfully killing few dementors even without the patronus charm and even challenging one of the most powerful and early dark witches in history, Louhi and winn. Many of the ancient pagan finns believed that Väinämöinen himself was a demigod. Biography According to legend Väinämöinen was given birth by the daughter of the wind deity, however this has not been proven to be true so chances are that Väinämöinen had biological human parents. At some point of his early youth Väinämöinen created a incredibly powerful enchanted kantele (An finnish-karelian instrument) out of unicorn hair and out of pike fish bones and wood. This instrument had the ability to manipulate plants, elements, fauna, weather, time, space, stars and other forces of nature and was mostly used to drive away would be "demons" and "foul spirits" but also for Väinömöinens own entertainment, at one point he played the kantele for a whole village and the music was so beautiful that even mermaids came up from the sea to listen and the audience started to tear up of how beautiful the song was and their tears turned into priceless pearls when they hit the ground or water. Later in his later young adult years, Väinämöinen slayed some sort of basilisk that was spreading a plague in a village, which in turn cured the villagers from the plague. Another few examples of Väinämöinens heroic deeds during his early adult years was to completely kill a bunch of dementors and return the souls of the victims from the dementor kisses or the other time when he was able to save a bunch of children from a dragon attack or the time when he was able to drive away all Ajatras (Creatures related to the dementor) from Finland. The rumors of Väinämöinens heroic deeds would spread all over the land which got the attention of the late Joukahainen who started to envy Väinämöinen. Duel with Joukahainen At some point in time Väinömöinen met up with Joukahainen by accidentally bumping into the young envious man`s wagon. Joukahainen challenged Väinämöinen on a magic song duel but underestimated Väinämöinen`s powers too much which led to Väinämöinens victory. Väinämöinen was offered by Joukahainen to marry the envy late`s sister Aino. Joukahainen`s sister Aino refused to be forced to marry another man all because her foolish brother poor choices and loss in battle which led Aino to drown herself in the lake. Remorseful and guilt-ridden, Väinämöinen shunned and blamed Joukahainen for his decision to marry away his sister all because of the poor choices and all for the sake of his mercy. Quest for Sampo Many years later when Väinämöinen became old, the magic artifact Sampo was stolen by the infamous witch and ruler of the dark and dreadful pohjola Louhi (Whom was considered to be the human incarnation of Loviatar, the goddess of death and daughter of Tuoni) so together with Ilmarinen (the smith who created Sampo) and the lone warrior Lemminki decided to journey to Pohjola to take back Sampo. After a few encounters with trolls, orcs, wild goblins, hungry wolves, Louhi`s allies and even a vengeful Joukahainen who challenged Väinämöinen on a sword duel, the three heroes managed to get to pohjola where they needed to get through Louhi`s snake pit filled with foul black adders in order to get into Loui`s fortress, where Väinämöinen confronted Louhi in order for the other two to take Sampo. After the confrontation with Louhi the trio were able to flee down to the boat which they used to sail back to the south, during the boat ride the trio were confronted by a Iku-Turso (A sea monster) summoned by Louhi in hopes to kill Väinämöinen and take back Sampo,the Iku-Turso was defeated easily by Väinämöinen who forced the beast to surrender. Final fight with Louhi Väinämöinen was confronted by Louhi on the boat who has flied after the heroes in her "monster-bird form" after Iku-Turso failed her. Väinämöinen decided to throw Sampo of the boat in order to stop Louhi from ever getting the magical artifact. This angered Louhi and lead up to both Väinämöinen`s and Lohi`s final confrontation. Louhi was killed by Väinämöinen but not before Louhi was able to summon a giant dragon which threw Väinämöinen several kilometers away out to the sea. Väinämöinen was forced to swim back to his village several kilometers in order to survive. When Väinämöinen arrived back, many of his friends (such as ilmarinen and Lemminki) were grieving over him but that grief turned into happiness when Väinämöinen revealed himself to be alive and his friends had a feast for him. Goodbye Väinämöinen then later sailed out to the seas on his own, giving all the villagers a final goodbye and never returned Legacy Väinämöinen is considered to be an important role model for the wizarding community of Finland and is considered to be the father of the wizarding community of Finland. The Finnish Ministry of Magic have Väinämöinen as somesort of motivation and have paintings and statues of him in the court. Väinämöinen`s face can be found on chocolate frog cards, in Finland his face is found on gold chocolate cards while in the other countries his face is found on bronze chocolate cards. The wizard rock band "Weird Sisters" have made one song about Väinämöinen`s kantele called "The instrument of gods" and a another rock band known as "Asgard Ruffians" made two songs about Väinämöinen, one called "The messiah of finns" and other "The dementor slayer" Behind the scenes * Väinämöinen is based on the same finnish mythological hero with the same name from the finnish national epic "Kalevala" where he challenged Joukahainen and went on a quest to defeat Louhi in order to get back Sampo. Notes None of the images are of Shadow North`s work, the image about Väinämöinen`s confrontation with the basilisk is an artwork of "The Dragonborn" from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by betsheda, and the image in the infobox is of the artist real world artist Akseli Gallen-Kallela (1865-1931) with a small modification where the most of the image is carved out only to focus on Väinämöinen, the image by Akseli can be found on wikipedia page "Väinämöinen"Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Category:Finnish People Category:Finland Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Gold cards from Chocolate Frogs Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Historical figures